


Finding Yourself

by KaytiKitty



Series: TUA One-Shots [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Luther, Good bro Klaus Hargreeves, Luther doesn't know why he feels this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Luther needs help to figure out his sexuality.





	Finding Yourself

The question hung in the air. Klaus didn’t know how to respond, usually when Luther walks in he expects a lecture to come from his giant brother, not a shaky question. He expects a sure of himself, booming voice not a quiet whisper with a nervous pause. But then again, he never thought the question would come from Luther. 

“Klaus, how did you know you were gay?” The question was simple and if Klaus was drunk, or high, right now the answer would be pretty simple too. But he isn’t drunk. He’s sober. He’s been sober for almost a week and he can’t blow it now. 

How did Klaus know he was gay? Well, he was pan really, but he didn’t want to bother to explain that to Luther. Not when the hulking giant looked as meek as a kitten. Honestly the man looked like a lost child, clueless and naive. Ben was snickering from where he was resting and Klaus had to bit down on the urge to tell him off. 

“Well, when we were little Diego, Five and you would always point out other girls and talk about how they were hot, I felt the same way about guys.” Klaus hope that was a good enough explanation because he was winging it as he went along. Luther’s brow furrowed and Klaus audibly sighed. It didn’t work. 

“When you see a girl you’re attracted to, that feeling you get? I get that when I look at guys.” Klaus really hoped that worked because he didn’t know how to dumb it down more than that. Ben’s snickers turned to full blown chuckles. 

“What feeling are you referring to?” Luther asked. Klaus was already over his limit on uncomfortable conversations so he just shrugged. 

“You know, the urge to bend her over a table or throw her on the bed. Like your lady friend from the rave,” Klaus gave Luther a devilish smile. Luther just seemed really uncomfortable and at first Klaus thought it was the mention of his sex life. 

Then Luther looked up and with a dead serious expression said the most heartbreaking words Klaus had ever heard. “I think there’s something wrong with me. I don’t want to… I’ve never experienced that feeling. For a girl or a guy.” 

That’s when it clicked into place. Klaus could feel the lightbulb flip on over his head as the puzzle pieces slapped into place to form a big asexual pride flag in his head. He wasn’t exactly sure about what asexual entailed or if it fit what Luther felt exactly, he had never looked into it alot. 

“You thought you were gay because you didn’t experience attraction towards girls?” Klaus was more amused at his brother’s absolute ignorance than he was offended. Luther however seemed to think he had made a mistake because he apologized and oh, wasn’t that something. If this wasn’t a serious moment Klaus would make a joke about recording the words to store away but Ben was giving Luther a fond smile. 

Luther still had that lost puppy look on his face but he looked about ready to get up and leave. “Hey, Luther. Maybe you should look up the term asexual, I think it might help you figure yourself out.” Klaus said. 

Luther hesitated but then nodded. He got up and left, muttering a quick thank you to Klaus. “I think that’s the quietest he’s ever been and he still gave me a headache,” Klaus mumbled as he fell backwards to lay on the couch. Ben snorted. 

“I thought he looked particularly adorable,” Ben said, with a great amount of sarcasm. Klaus grunted in response. “You think he’ll look into that?” Ben asked. And, of course, Ben wasn’t going to let him forget it. 

“I don’t know, it isn’t really my problem is it?” Klaus tried to seem like he didn’t care but Ben just gave him a knowing look. Klaus threw his head back and groaned. “I’ll check on him tonight and see if he needs anymore advice,” Klaus relented. 

Three days later and Luther had wandered into Kaus’ bedroom. Klaus didn’t bother to look up at his bigfoot of a brother. “What can I help you with?” He asked sarcastically. He was, once again, expecting a lecture. He was, once again, dead wrong. 

“I think you were right about that asexual thing so you did good. I mean, thanks for the help,” Luther finished the sentence with an awkward neck scratch. 

Klaus looked up, unsurprised. He had kind of assumed this was coming, this or one of the subcategories. Klaus had asked to borrow Vanya’s credit card, if he promised not to leave the house with it or max it out then she would let him buy whatever. 

“Alright, congrats big guy,” Klaus had moved off his bed and over to the packages sitting in the corner of the room, “finding yourself and all that.” 

Luther watched in confusion as Klaus opened a box and tossed it to the side, like he was looking for one. When Klaus found what he was looking for the man smiled and handed it to Luther. 

“Alright, out you go. My little ace super hero,” Klaus quickly shooed Luther away. Klaus didn’t want to see Luther open his gifts and have to deal with any kind of emotional stuff.

Back in his room Luther opened the box to see a general color scheme of black, grey, white, and purple. There was a flag, a few hats with cute sayings on them, and duplicate of The Umbrella Academy kid’s superhero mask colored with the asexual flag colors.


End file.
